A goal of television (TV) program volume of switching (VoS) analysis is to measure and represent the dynamic changes in TV program tuning activity between two measurement periods using person-level, or panelist-level, viewing data obtained for an audience measurement panel. In a VoS analysis, each increase (or decrease) in a panelist's program viewing is attributed to corresponding decreases (or increases) in viewing of other program(s) and/or partaking in other activity. VoS analysis can provide media content providers with insights into viewer behavior, such as who is watching their programs, what are the competing programs, how does a given program perform over time, etc.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.